


Coming In Second

by Dustbunny3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Situations, pre-boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie brings her competitive streak to bed with her and Cass isn’t exactly complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In Second

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. Takes place in some semi-canon limbo, presumably in a future that could've been. I actually had this concept knocking around my head most of the month but only got around to writing it because the fic I meant to work on at the time didn't take off. Apparently I should've put more stock in this one, because it flowed pretty smoothly once I got started. Enjoy!

Stephanie grits her teeth and claws at the pillow beneath her head, choking on moans. Her shoulders and heels dig into the mattress as her body arches, seeking, hips pinned beneath calloused hands.

"It's okay," Cass murmurs against the flesh at the crease of her inner thigh. "I've got you."

Yeah, Stephanie thinks, Cass has got her alright– got her right where she wants her. She knows that if she were to look– and she can't, she _can't_ , it would finish her for sure– she would see smugness dancing in Cass's eyes. But Cass hasn't won yet, as Stephanie reassures herself when her eyes catch and hold on the clock on the wall. Less than a minute now, she just needs to hold on for less than another minute.

Maybe Cass notes the time, too, maybe not, but she redoubles her efforts like it's nothing. Stephanie cries out, head thrashing and heels dragging the sheets. Her body draws tight, like Cass's tongue on her clit is a key in a windup toy. She forces herself to focus again on the clock as her toes curl, her surest giveaway, and she's so close but _she's so close_ –

"Fifteen more seconds," she wails, head thrown back as orgasm catapults her onto her elbows and pulls her knees towards her body. The words echo in her head and it's almost as much embarrassment as pleasure that makes her groan as she falls back into the pillows and throws an arm across her face.

Cass, for her part, snorts a laugh into Stephanie's lap even as she soothes her through the aftershocks, her amusement vibrating through Stephanie's oversensitive skin. She pulls herself together enough to kiss her way up Stephanie's body, even if there are times it feels more like she's just pressing her grin against her. When they're level, Stephanie draws her arm off her face to fix Cass with what's meant to be a glare but ends up more like a pout; it undoes Cass, who falls onto her and buries a new round of giggles against her neck.

"Oh, shut up," Stephanie demands even as she hardly contains laughter of her own, grabbing the other pillow to try to whap Cass and mostly hitting herself in the face. "It's not that funny."

"It is," Cass says, rolling them onto their sides and drawing back to smile– not grin, but really smile– at Stephanie. She pushes a lock of hair behind Stephanie's ear and cups her face.

"Pft, whatever," Stephanie says, pressing her own smile to Cass's palm. She wraps her arms around Cass's waist and pulls her close– or, well, encourages her close. Stephanie has no illusions about how far she could move Cass in any direction that Cass doesn't want to go. "This is so unfair, I swear. Why can't I beat you at even just one thing?"

Humming as though in contemplation, Cass strokes fingertips up and down Stephanie's side and nuzzles against her, then says between kisses peppered over Stephanie's face, "If you like… I'll let you try again."

Stephanie catches one of Cass's little kisses on the lips and deepens it. Once she's got her breath back, she decides, she'll take Cass up on that.


End file.
